Je pense que les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Une discution qui donne a réfléchire a bien des choses...


Bonjour Bonjour les gens ! Alors voila pour cette OS vous avez le chois entre trois titres...Oui je suis une grande indécise,doubler d'une perfectionniste masoshiste T^^T Voici donc le premier choix- Instigateur de sa propre déchéance (Qui est tiré de mes petits neurones)/Le second choix- Je pense que les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange Peut-être juste en se touchant la main...(Qui est tiré des parole de Thinking out loud d'Ed Sheran)/Et enfin le troisième- Mets tes mains sur moi Et mord toi la lèvre...(Qui est tiré des paroles d'Other side de Jason Derulo)

Cependant pour que cela soit plus jolis je n'en mettrais qu'un pour l'entête et j'ai choisis le second ^_^ Alors comme d'habitude rien n'est a moi et je ne me fais rien comme tunes avec...De toute manière je pense pas que ce que je fais se vendrais fort chère XD Je ne fais que les utiliser pour votre bon plaisire et le miens o/ Et comme le premier voicis la chanson que j'écoutais en l'écrivant ^_^ watch?v=5ok...

* * *

 ** _Je pense que les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange Peut-être juste en se touchant la main..._**

Sortant du café dans le quel, il venait de boire un café avec un vielle ami qu'il s'était fait après avoir quitté Becon Hill's et les cendres de son manoir familial,Derek se retrouvais le crâne remplis de questions. Certaine d'entre elles le taraudant depuis quelque temps déjà et d'autres, nouvel, qui avait surgit de la discutions qu'il venait d'avoir avec Gideon.

Quand on y réfléchissait bien son ami et lui avait quelques points communs. Comme le fait de s'être forgé une carapace ou encore le fait de vouloir garder les personnes qu'ils aimaient à l'abri de leur sursaut, parfois violent, d'humeur.

Bien sûr, le basketteur ne pouvait pas savoir que cette partie de lui pouvait être, potentiellement, plus destructrice que celle d'un humain lambda. Bien qu'elle reste grave et sérieuse dans les deux cas et ne pouvait aucunement être cosidèrée comme quelque chose d'acceptable si elles devaient se produire a répétitions.

Reprenant conciense de son environnement,alors qu'il percutait un grand brun,tellement perdus dans ses pensées qu'il ne reconnut même pas l'homme dont il avait entendus parler pour les deux dernières heures,c'est l'esprit vague qu'il se dirigea dans les rues de Los Angeles pour finalement,il ne savait pas trop comment,se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre que Scott partageait avec Stiles.

Laissant échapper un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu,essuyant ses paumes soudainement moites sur son jeans,un mouvement complètement hors de caractère pour lui,il toqua,enfin,au panneaux de bois,entendant sans même avoir besoin de ses pouvoirs lupin,le remue ménage qu'avait provoquer sa présence,fort peut discrètement criée par le fils du shérif qui criait a quelqu'un d'autre ,qu'il n'avait pas encore identifier,de s'habiller avant d'ouvrire la porte.

Chose qui bien entendus ne fut pas prise en compte pas l'intéresser puisqu'il se retrouva face à face avec son oncle glorieusement nu de la tête au pied et qui ne faisait pas grand cas de son état de désabillement alors que n'importe qui aurait pus passer dans le couloir.

Surpris, clignotant plusieurs fois des paupiè aire qui,sur son visage toujours sérieux,aurait put être drôle,si la situation n'était pas si gê ne dut son sauvetage qu'a l'hyperactif qui lui au moins c'était cacher d'un drap provenant du lit et qui s'excusa de ce qu'il avait vus avant de refermer la porte aussi vite qu'elle n'avait été ouverte,quand Peter sans gène aucune avait décider que,les explications du plus jeune traînant en longueur,il serait temps de reprendre se a quoi ils étaient occupé et de ce fait avait laisser ses mains recommencer a vagabonder sur le corps du bruns sans porter une attention quelqu'on que a la présence de son neveu.

De nouveaux face à une porte close, mais cette fois-ci quelques images traumatisantes de plus graver sur ses rétines,il laissa trainer ses super oreilles sue les chambres que la meute occupais au même étage pour savoir si Scott s'y trouvait ou non.

Fronçant les sourcils,alors qu'il discernant ses batements de coeur dans sa propre chambre,qu'il occupait avec celui dont il avait fait la découverte plutôt n'avait aucunes pudeur. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son lieu de résidence provisoire et ouvrit la porte.

Découvrant celui qu'il avait inconciament chercher avant d'arriver dans le bâtiment,étendus sur le lit qu'il s'était approprié comme sien,le visage plonger dans son oreiller ,y prenant de profonde respirations,ayant certainement pour but de s'imprégner de son odeur alors que de sa main droite, il infligeait à son membre de long mouvement de vas et viens.

Fermant le battant doucement derrière lui, l'occupant de la pièce ne s'étant pas encore aperçus de son entrée. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, y prenant place, faisant de ce fait connaître sa présence a l'hispanique, qui se figea en un quart de seconde quand il sentit le bord du lit couler sous le poids de l'autre loup.

La respiration haletante du true alpha comme seul sont faisant écho dans la pièce, c'est comme hypnotiser que l'ancien chef de meute posa sa main sur l'épaule halée,qui était à sa portée,la laissant doucement glissée comme pour dompter un animal effrayer, sur la cambrure de sa hanche s'arrêtant toute proche des doigts toujours enrouler autours du sexe palpitant qui n'avait perdus aucune vigueur malgré l'interruption et qui ne demandais qu'a ce que l'on continue a s'occuper de lui.

Toujours aussi lentement et comme facinner, le lycan plus ager laissa à son tour ses doigts prendre posetion de la verge dressée, par dessus ceux de celui qui avait tourmenter ses pensées des semaines durant a présent, et d'une simple et légère poussée encourager l'adolescent a reprendre sa recherche de plaisir.

C'est en ce mordant les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang que l'alpha toujours presque, si l'on ne considérait pas le mouvement de sa main, immobile, releva les yeux, se perdant dans ceux de Derek alors qu'il se retournait, s'allongeant son dos touchant le doux édredon, pressant sa main libre dans celle non occupée avec sa personne du plus ager qu'il se libéra en un cri rauque alors que l'ex alpha lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, après qu'il se soit pencher et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches, qu'il voulait l'entendre venir pour lui, toutes ses questions existentiel oubliée au moment où il avait vus celui qui hantait ses rêves humides depuis plusieurs jours.

Émerveiller, presque comme un enfant déballant ses cadeaux le matin de noël, c'est avec un sourire doux aux lèvres que le plus vieux des deux finit par s'allonger contre le second, l'encerclant de ses bras alors que ce dernier revenait de ses hauteurs poste coïtal, se pelotonnant dans les bras accueillants allant même jusqu'à s'y assoupir un tendre sourire sur le visage, s'y s'entend en toute sécurité et aimer.

Fin


End file.
